Act Your Age
by BBRAE623
Summary: Robin is yelling at Beastboy, he doesn't think he's good enough. it's time for him to show the world what he's really made of.
1. Act Your Age

CH1

"Beastboy! Team meeting! My office! NOW!"

Beastboy was in trouble. Again. Robin was yelling at him and telling him to be serious. Again. No one was saying anything in his defense, they never had, they agreed with him, and he was tired of it. Earlier that day he saved a little girl from being shot by throwing himself in the way, it alerted the hostiles to the presence of the titans and things didn't go as smoothly as Robin had planned, but he had saved the little girl. For that he was being punished. He snapped and decided to end this crap he cut off every emotion he could at that time, and detached himself. His eyes lost their light and he seemed to be another person. Robin was yelling.

"…and you could've gotten someone killed! You need to stop goofing around and take this seriously, it's not a game Beastboy, lives are at stake! You need more training, more discipline, and more punishment when you screw up because obviously it's not enough! I'm adding thirty reps to every one of your workouts and an hour more on your training every day. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I agree." He replied with as little emotion as Raven

"I don't care wh…you agree?" Robin was baffled and so was everyone else. "What do you mean you agree?"

"I mean that I _haven't_ taken this seriously enough, I _do_ need more training, and I _do_ need more punishment. As of now, in my personal time I'll revert to my old Doom Patrol training regiment, I will take every punishment you hand out and I will no longer goof off. I will be one hundred percent serious. If that is all sir I request to begin my punishment as soon as possible so I may begin training." Robin looked at him and was furious, he wasn't taking this seriously, worse, he was mocking him in front of the team.

"Since you were so _polite_ with me I'll make it two thousand extra pushups a day for a week."

"Thank you sir." He didn't move, he didn't show any emotion, he didn't do anything, it was like he was a robot, and it wasn't taken that well because it was assumed to be anything but what it was, Beastboy being serious. "Is that all sir?" again, dead. Robin nodded. "Request permission to be dismissed sir."

"Oh, just go to your goddamn room Beastboy and be serious for once!" still, no one believed Beastboy.

"Yes sir!" he saluted and then left headed for his room. Everyone watched him as he left.

"AAAAAUUGGHHH! Why can't he just take this seriously for once! Once, it's all I'm asking, is that too much to ask?" Raven spoke up.

"Robin, I think he _was_. I felt almost no emotion at all coming from him when he was speaking."

"Oh? And tell me, what emotion _did_ you feel?" he said mockingly

"Don't patronize me or ill rip your testicles out through your nose." Robin stiffened "He was filled with…resentment and self loathing, like he hates himself. And what's strange is, this didn't suddenly appear, he's been fostering these feelings for quite some time now. He's usually so happy I can't even sense anything wrong with him, but….all of his other emotions, joy, sadness, fear, love, apathy, _empathy_…they all just…disappeared."

"Is it anything to worry about?"

"Not right now, he might just be trying to be serious, because he _was_ serious, completely and utterly serious, he meant every word he said." Cyborg spoke up

"And that's nothing to worry about 'not right now'? I think y'all need your priorities checked, I'm gunna go check on the little green bean." Star raised a hand

"I also wish to do the 'checking up' on friend Beastboy. I shall accompany you friend Cyborg." So the two of them left. There was silence between Robin and Raven for a number of minutes.

"Anything to add Raven?" she shook her head, "Well then, I think I'm going to bed." But at that moment there was a high pitched scream from Starfire followed by a large crash. And shouted Tamaranian. The two teens looked at each other then ran and levitated out to the source for the noises, which happened to be Beastboy's room. Upon arriving they saw Cyborg collapsed in the hallway clutching Starfire who was clutching him back and both were up against the far wall, trembling, clearly in shock over something.

"Starfire! What is it, what's wrong?" All she could do was point a shaky finger at the door to Beastboy's room. The two titans were cautious as they approached the doorway. They opened the door and rushed in…but they were shocked silent by what they found. Beastboy's room was…clean. The clothes were packed away, the walls were clear of posters, the floor was clean and most all of his possessions with no practical purpose could be seen in cardboard boxes in the changeling's closet. The smell that they had, on several serious occasions, tried to get rid of was gone, his floor was clear, his sheets were changed and the rug everyone thought was brown, had been steam cleaned white. In place of all of this was a set of weights, a pull up bar and a bench press. In the middle of it all was Beastboy, doing his push-ups. "Beastboy?"

"Yes. Sir?" he said not even stopping in his work out. "How may. I help you. Sir?

"What is all this?" he asked looking around.

"Decided it was time. For a change sir."

"When did you do all of this? When did you have _time_?"

"I did it. Yesterday sir." He still didn't stop.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?" he didn't answer, but instead counted off.

"187. 188. 189. 190. 191. 192. 193. 194."

"You're doing your pushups?"

"Yes. Sir."

"Why?"

"You said to. Sir."

"O….kay. We'll be leaving now, sorry to disturb you?"

"No problem. Sir." The team was out in the hall. Cyborg and Starfire were recovered but still shocked. Cy pointed to the room.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once. What the hell was that? No, seriously, what the hell was that!" he was freaking out. "His room was clean, _clean_! It's never clean!"

"Yes friends, it was most the 'freaky as hell' yes?"

"Yeah Star," Robin agreed "that was freaky. What was that?" Raven spoke from the shadows.

"He was being serious." She said, then turned and walked down the hall to her room.

"Not for long," he said. He was confidant. And confidence comes before the fall. "he'll be back to normal at the end of the week."

"I don't think so." and she walked into the shadows and disappeared. Cyborg watched her leave and turned back to the group.

"Well, whatever that was, I'm going to bed, and I'll figure it out in the morning. G'night y'all." He left Starfire and Robin standing in the hall .

"Wanna watch a movie Star?" she smiled at him the smile she had only for him and said

"That would be….most enjoyable." Beastboy heard all of this outside of his room and stored it away for later. From now on, he would listen to everything that went on, and store it away. He was thinking he needed to talk to Mento, update his training schedule, he would show them. He would show them all.


	2. Most Dangerous Man

CH2

The team watched for the first week as Beastboy completed his punishment then got in contact with the his old team the first week and hashed out a schedule for him, physical and mental. He had his training and his personal training which included an intense physical regiment, a reading list, and a series of mental exercises. The team watched him, and he watched them back. He observed, listening, learning even more about them. They saw him begin to eat more food, as he needed more energy to continue his more taxing regiment, but that was practically the only time he was seen now. In one month it became the norm for him to be found in one of three places, the gym, his room or at the dinner table. The first two weeks Cyborg tried to talk to him, and he got nowhere. Beastboy stopped playing video games, he stopped his jokes, he stopped his pranks and, unless specifically addressed, he did not speak. He wasn't himself anymore, he was, a soldier.

Out on missions he was becoming more precise, more efficient, more of a force to be reckoned with. He was becoming more deadly. He slimmed down, there was almost no fat on his body, and you could see the lines of his muscles through his uniform, it was skin tight and that meant that when he moved people could see the muscles as they rippled along his form. He got a lot more fan mail. He didn't show any excitement at that, he didn't show any excitement at anything. He didn't show any emotions, he put on an emotionless mask that made Raven seem like she was screaming what she felt to the world. He lost contact, became detached, and ruthless. He took on entire missions by himself, talked down criminals from shooting hostages and even got kittens from trees. Five months into his stint as a robot, there was a gunman holding up a bank and no one had been able to talk him down, Beastboy requested to be allowed an attempt. He was allowed.

He walked in, hands up a contented smile upon his face, completely false. The gunman saw him and pulled his hostage, a sobbing teen girl with brown hair, closer to him and pointed the gun at her.

"Hey! Stay right there! You one of them 'Titan' kids? Them super heroes?"

"Yup, I'm Beastboy, who are you?"

"Don' matter, you ain't gunna get me!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

" 'cause you got all these 'hero rules' and I don't!"

"Hmmm…you seem to be enjoying yourself, why didn't you talk with a negotiator?"

"They ain't got nothin' I want! Neither do you! All I want is fun!"

"And chicken soup."

"Wha?"

"Chicken soup. People like to have chicken soup when they're sick right? Helps them get better? I'm a vegetarian, so I wouldn't know, but you look like you'd want some soup."

"What are you talking about? I ain't sick!"

"Yet. You're not sick…yet."

"What are you talking about? Tell me or she gets it!"

"Let me show you. Now, don't be alarmed, but I will appear to disappear into thin air, but I'll be back in a few seconds." And he did just that. He disappeared into thin air. The gunman got nervous. More and more and more nervous. Then, just as he disappeared, he came back, seeming to expand from nothing, and in less than a second he was there. then he held up his hand to his mouth and blew, like he was blowing a kiss.

"What did you just do? What just happened!"

"I just showed you why I'm the most dangerous person on the planet. I just transformed. That's all. You know my name is Beastboy, but a more accurate name would be 'DNA Man', but it's just not that catchy. My power isn't animal morphs, I can freely manipulate my DNA."

"What's your point greeny? Tell me what you just did!"

"Relax, I'm getting there. I just changed into an amoeba. And split myself in two. My other body, the cell one is in the wind, and will soon attach to you."

"So? Ain't nothin' a cell can do!"

"You're right, nothing at all. But what if it wasn't just one? What if it was two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four, a hundred and twenty eight, more? What could they do? Nothing really. But what if they kept on like that? If they stayed together, multiplying, they could do anything to you. Anything at all. A heart attack? No problem, move your cholesterol or blood to just build a wall in your heart and cause an attack. A seizure? They could change into neurons and send a surge to fry your brain." He snapped "Just like that." The gunman's eyes were wide by now. "No? I can see you don't like that idea. How about a stroke, that's just a heart attack in your head. Just a tiny clot, if I do it right , 'cause there's this important tiny vein in your head, if you block it, it's instant death. Or I could go slowly if you want. Mess up your spinal column and paralyze you. What do you prefer, the legs, the arms as well, or everything, making you suffocate because you lose control of your lungs. No? Still too quickly?"

By now, no one, hostage, or gunman, police, onlooker or even his team mates were moving, they were hardly breathing. No one was blinking. They were too entranced by the young changeling's words.

"Did you know that every virus, every disease in the world has some DNA in it? That means, that any sickness, any disease, any fatal plague you can think of, my multiplied bodies can become. I could even, if I wanted to become your immune system, stop your white blood cells, and let the flu run rampant inside of you…and as fast as I can do this, I can reverse it. And then start it up again. you could spend your entire life dying of a fatal outbreak, contained just to you, and never actually die. What about cancer? No problem, really, just a mass of cells not doing what they should, sucking the life out of you."

The gunman was breathing heavily now, he was sweating. He was afraid. He wasn't having fun anymore.

"I could do something messier if you prefer, keep your blood clotting, and as soon as you get a paper-cut, a bloody nose, anything…you'll bleed to death, and never clot. You, could die from a paper-cut, so silly a thing to die from…or…I could sever the nerves in your arms, starting with the fingers, then the hand, then the forearm, then the arm, so that while I was talking about all the things I _could_ do to you, my cells could get to work, and you would be where you are now." He started walking forward. And the gunman didn't like that.

"Hey! Stay back or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Your arms are hanging by your sides, you're not hurting anyone. _You_ are going to jail, for a very long time." The man looked down. His arms were limp, and he couldn't feel them. His eyes, already wide, almost popped from his head, he was covered with sweat, he was trembling, except for his arms, which would not move. He responded appropriately, by freaking the fuck out. Beastboy didn't listen. He took the gun from his hands and knocked the man unconscious then he stood over the man and muttered. "Most dangerous man alive." He turned to the girl. "Are you alright?" she didn't respond, no one did, they were still frozen. "Hello? Are you ok?" she jerked when he touched her.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I think I'm fine. C-could you really do what you said? All that stuff?"

"Who knows? I've never tried, and who would want to? That's just gross, and a lot of work, I need vacations."

"B-b-but his arms! Y-you stopped his arms!"

"Yeah, but not like I said. I don't really think anyone could do what I said I could, just had to stall him for a while. Scare him."

"But…if you didn't do that….then how?"

"Trade secret, but I can guarantee you I'm not inside him." Now, let's get you and everyone else out of here, you probably want to go home and rest for a bit." By now more people were coming out of their trances, and giving him a wide berth as he took the shaken teen to be checked for shock at an ambulance. Robin beckoned him over. "I have to go now, but this nice paramedic is going to help you ok? Ok. Have a better day." He walked to Robin who said one thing.

"We need to talk."


	3. Awkward Car Ride

CH3

They were walking to the car and everyone was giving Beastboy a lot of space. They were wary of him, like a bear being transported in a cage they're afraid isn't strong enough, they _knew_ they were safe, but they were cautious, just in case. It annoyed him, and yet pleased him at the same time 'Good' he thought 'maybe they're finally taking me seriously now.' They got in, Cyborg and Robin in the front, Raven, then Beastboy, then Starfire on his other side, he was, for all intents and purposes, surrounded if he tried anything. He didn't, he had no reason to, and really, even the old Beastboy wouldn't be _that_ stupid...probably. They drove in silence. The new Beastboy had picked up the habit of whistling a tune while he worked and because, not only was it an awesome tune but it fit his new personality, so he chose to whistled one tune in particular. The tune was from _Kill Bill: Volume One_, and was whistled by Elle Driver when she was about to kill Beatrix Kiddo with an injection while she was in a coma. Not only was it fun to whistle, but it also seemed to put his team on edge, which was fun for him. Eventually Raven got irritated and her hand shot out to cover his mouth. He was very quick and his hand whipped up and caught her wrist. He had stopped whistling. The tension in the car shot up like a rocket and what little shuffling movement there had been stopped completely. Everyone was focused on him as he slowly brought her hand back down to her lap where it had been before it shot out, and gently patted it. Then with a soft voice and a terse smile he said.

"You could have just asked Raven." This annoyed her more.

"Would you have stopped?"

"Maybe, if you asked nicely."

"Nicely?"

"Oh, come on Raven, you know this, no snide comments, no sarcasm, and maybe even a 'please' if you're up to it." she just glared at him and he shrugged. He became as perfectly still as everyone else in the car and stared out of Starfire's window at the passing scenery. After a couple of miles the tension had still not gone down, and frankly, it was annoying him. They pulled into the garage at the tower and still the tension was there, no one was getting out of the car. 'Oh for fuck's sake' he thought 'I'm not going to just jump up and... hmm' He wanted out, and the quickest way was to ask, but he was slightly offended at their demeanor, it was like they expected him to snap at any second him to jump up and go on a rampage or something. Beastboy slumped down deep into his seat, and stayed there. He waited for several minutes until everything was beginning to get awkward instead of tense, and then he made his move. Just as Starfire was grabbing the handle of her door he shot as far up in a seat-belt as he could and shouted out "BOO!" Raven's eyebrow twitched, Robin was in a seated fighting stance and had several gas pellets ready, Cyborg jumped up and dented the ceiling of his car, and Starfire...Starfire gave a frightened screech and pulled her hands in to her chin, bending her hands back, her eyes wide with sudden terror. Unfortunately the door was still attached to her hand, so when she screamed she had ripped the door of the T-car off and had it bent in half pulling it into her chest. Everyone stopped and stared at her for three seconds before she said in a small voice

"This is the 'oops' yes?" Cyborg stared at her and began to twitch. Robin put his toys away and looked wide eyed at Cyborg, making sure he didn't have a processor meltdown or something while Raven just looked at the nervously giggling tamaranian with a raised eyebrow and Beastboy unbuckled himself. The door was forgotten, because no matter how much fun it might be watching the overly enthusiastic Cyborg freak out about the damage to 'his baby' Beastboy was more important, for now. They watched as Beastboy turned into a gecko and began crawling across Starfire's lap. Robin stopped him, calling out

"Beastboy!" the gecko turned to him "We still need to talk." the gecko nodded and scurried out of the car. Once on solid ground he reverted to his human form and said

"I know, if you have no objections then I request we talk in the training room."

"Fine. Twelve minutes." Beastboy Nodded and left, but there was a small smile on his face as he turned around and listened to Robin and Raven _try_ to calm their team mate down as he went off on a tirade about people messing with 'his baby'. He went on about how everyone needed to be more careful, how much work he put into it, how would _she_ like it if he carelessly ran through her garden, and on and on. Beastboy had received that particular speech many times. Eventually it faded out as he went down the hall and made his way to the training room.

Beastboy had begun to do one of his many training programs, today, it an altered version of Tai Chi, adapted specifically for his fighting style, one that he had never had to use before, but was always at the ready, just in case. A few minutes later he heard his team approach.

Cyborg was still grumbling about his car, and how Robin wouldn't dismiss is so soon if it had been something like the evidence room. Robin was talking, he was going on and on about some useless psychological tactic used to break criminals and how it can be used to blahdity-blahdity-blah something or other. Really, only Starfire was listening, and she didn't understand most of it, due partly to her broken understanding of English so it didn't mean that much to her and Robin could be talking to a brick wall with as much effect. So Raven, being silent as usual, was forced to listen to the other three and their useless prattle.

She walked ahead of the group, trying to get away from their stupid sounds, even if only for a moment. She was worried about Beastboy, as weird as that may have been. Ever since that night where she had sensed him lock away his emotions she had been growing more and more concerned, even she had her emotions, even if she never showed them, but he...had nothing...nothing but resentment. It filled him up, it fueled him, it was behind his every action, his every word, and he never let it show. He had no compassion, no caring, when he laughed it was never real, he was like a sociopath, one that chose not to kill, but easily could, and it frightened her.


	4. I Think You Get The Point

CH4

She had...cared for him. More than she cared for the others, and it had started to grow in her, grow to something she feared, but longed for. Her care had warmed her, it grew and grew until it became a small ember of affection. Her emotions had seen this affection and gathered around, tired of being cold, only to be consumed as it grew into a roaring flame. First Happy, she put her hands to the flame first and it had engulfed her, but she went willingly into it. Next came Brave, then Timid and then there was Rude and Rage who had said the flame was akin to herself but different, as another side of a coin almost. The last to be consumed by the flame was Knowledge, who knew what the ember turned flame was, she knew and she warned the others to caution before finally giving in and letting it consume her. Once all of her emotions accepted the flame into themselves, a new light shone from them and coalesced into the being known as Love. Love existed, because of, and solely for, Beastboy. _Her_ Beastboy. This new person was not her Beastboy. This person may look like her Beastboy, but he wasn't. Beastboy was kind, this man was cruel. Beastboy was compassionate, this man was heartless. Beastboy..._her_ Beastboy...he was caring, loved to make people laugh, had a child like quality to him, an innocence that shone through his character, making him who he was, making him the _hero_ he was. This man was none of that, he was an enforcer, a thug, and he held none of the qualities that had fed her Love, made it grow into a force that sustained her, and now, her love cried every night, and every day, for the man she never was able to meet.

"Raven?" she jerked out of her thoughts as a hand landed upon her shoulder. She put on her mask of apathy and turned to the group, all waiting before her and staring with concern in their faces. Robin was the one who had spoken. "You've been staring at that door for a few minutes now, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine." she said, and before anyone could say anything else, she entered the training room. Beastboy was finishing his small warm up and already had an idea how this conversation was going to go. He stretched a few times and sat down on a stool by the boxing ring they had, he took off his shirt and was waiting for everyone to come in so Robin could start. They stood in a semicircle around him.

"Beastboy, what the hell was that back there?"

"In the car? It was so tense in there you could cut the air with a butter-knife. Had to loosen things up, before something blew up, I had no idea Starfire was going to do that though." cue the sardonic laughter sending shivers down everybody's spines. "Very funny."

"No, in the bank but," he stopped and looked at his team mate "Beastboy..." the changeling looked up at him and he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Beastboy was looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?" Robin seemed to hesitate but went forward with it anyway.

"You've changed..."

"Yes. Your point being?"

"My point is, that at the beginning it wasn't that bad, you were doing as you were asked, improving in battle. You were being respectful and mature, you even called me sir...but now I'm not so sure." Beastboy nodded

"Yes, that's true, I was tired of being the weakest, the punching bag, the one everyone picked on, so I set out to realize my potential. However, the only reason I called you sir was because I considered you my superior." Robin's had a suspicion.

"So you don't now?"

"No, I don't." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"And why is that?"

"Because I know I'm a better fighter than all of you now." He stated it as a fact, like they had asked if water was wet and he had told them it was. They all scoffed at that, Starfire even giggled. Beastboy had never, _never_, beaten any of the Titan's when they sparred.

"What?" Robin was amused by this. Fucking _amused._ Beastboy got up and walked to Robin, a smile on his face, fury in his heart.

"Come on." he said gesturing Robin to walk with him. "Let me explain." He put the arm holding his shirt on Robins lower-middle back, Robin's belt was jostled and he looked down "Sorry, my shirt caught." Robin nodded and Beastboy retracted his arm. He was leading Robin to a big wrestling mat, it was square and about a hundred feet long on every side. They stopped on the edge, next to a video console. The rest followed.

"So, what's your explanation?"

"As to why I've changed or why I said I was better than you?" Robin smirked a bit.

"Both, but let's start with why you've changed, then we'll move on." Beastboy nodded and motioned them closer. He turned to the video console and began typing. Soon a file had opened and inside were several folders, each labeled a different year. Each year was since the titans had formed. He stepped back and said

"Go ahead." Cyborg looked at him, expecting a trick of some kind before he stepped forward and clicked on folder labeled as current year. There were video clips inside, at least a hundred of them. Everyone got a little closer to the screen.

"Woah, BB, what is this?" he asked, looking over to his friend. Beastboy merely crossed his arms, still holding the shirt, and said.

"Find out." Cyborg turned back and hit 'play all'. It was surveillance feed from the tower cameras. As it started it showed Cyborg yelling at Beastboy and Beastboy trying to defend himself

'but Cy, she was crying and I-'  
'No Beastboy! You need to grow up, and act your damn age!' it skipped to a video of him and Star talking

'and then she insulted me. I was just trying to make her smile, is there anything wrong wi-' she cut him off.  
'Beastboy, I believe you should be more, 'mature' yes?' then she got up and left, leaving Beastboy with a hurt look on his face. Skip to him and Raven

'IMBECILE!'  
'C'mon Rae, I was trying to be nice and-'  
'Well you weren't succeeding! I wish you would just act your age!' she slammed a door in his face and he trudged away, looking dejected. Skip to him and Raven, different scenery. Raven was sick and in bed. Beastboy had brought her soup.

'Here, I got you soup and some of your tea, and I even made you a card!' he was smiling at her and she glared at him, picking up the card.  
'This' she shoved it in his face 'is stupid, I can't believe you still do stuff like this. It's so immature, and useless.'  
'But Rae, there's a whole get well section at the card store! Plus, I made this one special for you!' her eye twitched and she held it up  
'This is exactly what I'm talking about when I say you should act your age' she ripped the card in half, not even reading it or taking it out of it's envelope. He watched with a stricken face as she continued to rip it up. 'now leave me alone.' he got up and left. Skip to him and Robin at Robin's desk.

'No.'  
'But Robin I just want the team to go out and have some pizza together. I-'  
'I don't care Beastboy, until you are up to _my_ standards, you don't go anywhere.'  
'But-'  
'End of discussion. God Beastboy, you need to grow up and act your damn age.' Robin got up and left. He hung his head and in a voice barely audible sing-song-y voice Beastboy said  
'Happy birthday to me.' skip to him eating.

Beastboy was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal when Cyborg walked in. He was holding one of Raven's books. Beastboy saw this and said  
'Uh, Cy, what are you doing?'  
'Pranking Raven'  
'You sure that's a good idea?'  
'Yup, here, hide this for me.' he handed Beastboy the book and left. Beastboy looked at the book, picked it up and left as well. The cameras followed him as he made his way to Raven's room and knocked on her door. She opened it.  
'Hey Rae, I figured you might want this back. I was at th-' he got no further. Raven had seen the book, and slammed him against the wall. Hard. He was bound there by her powers, his mouth covered and sealed shut. She went over and took the book from him, slamming it in his face.  
'DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TOOK FROM ME? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS!' he struggled to say something, clearly afraid but she continued regardless. 'THIS IS INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS YOU MORON! WHAT WERE YOU DOING SNOOPING IN MY ROOM AND STEALING MY THINGS?' he was trying to defend himself but couldn't behind his bindings. 'UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN TO GROW UP AND ACT LIKE SOMEONE RESPONSIBLE YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM AND THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!' she slammed him into the floor. Then the ceiling. Then the wall again where he stuck. Raven turned and went into her room, slamming the door. Beastboy wheezed out a very quiet  
'You're welcome.' which dislodged him as he spoke and he fell flat on his face on the floor.  
Skip to him crying in his room. He was holding a picture of two blonde adults, a man and a woman, in a Savannah setting.

'M-m-mom, *sniff* ,dad...I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry you're dead because I was too weak.' he broke into a new round of sobbing. Raven phased through the wall and watched him, hesitant almost. 'I miss you. You made me feel so loved. I miss your hugs and kisses. I miss talking to you. I miss playing with her long blonde hair.' He continued to cry and raven walked up to him, hitting him on the back of his head.  
'People die, get over it. No one deserves to be saved just because they had pretty hair. God, grow up already, I was more mature than you when I was eight.' Beastboy whipped around, clearly furious, fists clenched, body shaking, face a picture of pure hatred.  
'GET OUT!' he roared at her.  
'Or what, are you going to cry on me? People may call me a witch but I don't _actually_ melt when I get wet you know.' Beastboy roared again and threw a chair at the wall next to her.  
'OUT!' he roared, then he roared like an actual tiger and ran out of his room, presumably to the gym to and beat the hell out of a sandbag. Raven looked over to his bed and saw the photo, image down, with writing on the back  
'Love you always' she read, then she snorted. 'Crying over a photo of that bitch Terra. He needs to grow up.' Raven's eyes glowed and the photo was ripped to a hundred shreds. she turned and walked out.

Beastboy stopped the movie marathon.

Raven felt like crap. She felt lower than crap. Her feeling 'horrible' about how she had treated him didn't even begin to scratch the surface. She hated herself so badly, she wanted to beg his forgiveness prostrate at his feet. To die a painful death just to apologize to him.

The Titans were still staring at the screen, but now they looked at him in shock.

"I think you get the point." he growled out.


End file.
